Zelda Rapidement Conté
by LeFan D'ost
Summary: Voici les Drabbles écrits lors des Ateliers Drabbles d'Elizabeth Mary Holmes sur le fandom de Zelda ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !
1. Chapter 1

**Écrit le 11.06.2017**

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir selon l'heure !

Ceci est un recueil de Drabbles écrits lors des Ateliers Drabbles du Collectif NONAME organisés par **Elizabeth Mary Holmes**. Les Drabbles présents dans ce recueil sont sur le fandom de The Legend Of Zelda. Il y aura un Drabble par chapitre.

Les Drabbles sont des textes de 100 mots ou des multiples de 100. Il s'agit d'un exercice assez intéressant et, comme vous le verrez, je ne les réussis pas toujours. Lors des Ateliers Drabbles du Collectif NONAME, nous devons écrire des Drabbles de 100 mots en 7 minutes avec plus ou moins 10% de marge d'erreur, donc entre 90 ou 110 mots.

Je ne réussis donc pas toujours les Drabbles au niveau du nombre de mots mais je prends plaisir à écrire cela et à vous le partager.

Bonne lecture à vous !

 _Note : Ce chapitre a été mis à jour le 22.02.2018 pour y écrire cette note d'auteur._

* * *

 _Tasse – 98 mots:_

Assise prêt d'une fenêtre, elle regardait le fond de sa tasse. Elle se demandait si, alors qu'elle était en haut de son donjon, elle n'avait pas été empoisonnée. Un poison lent et insidieux mais si doux versé par ce beau blond dans ce récipient qu'elle portait à ses lèvre ... La belle princesse Zelda, se posant de multiples questions sur son doux héros, la tête perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, se met à se demander si Link n'a pas versé, dans sa tasse de thé, un filtre d'amour car jamais elle ne fut amoureuse comme cela.


	2. Chapter 2

**Écrit le 11.06.2017**

 _Ballerine – 123 mots :_

Il devait se rendre à leur mariage. Il avait laissé Saria le vêtir, même s'il était jaloux que « l'autre » soit aussi proche d'elle. Mido avait quand même pleinement confiance en elle, mais là ... Il représente le peuple Kokiri, et il doit aller au mariage de la princesse et de Link dans cette tenue ! Un bonnet comme celui du Héros du Temps, ce qu'il trouvait ridicule, une tunique trop large et un pantalon bouffant horrible. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui provoquaient le plus les rires de Saria ! En effet, il avait de ces chaussures ! Des sortes de ballerines hideuses avec des grelots qui le rendaient ridicule au possible. Et dire qu'avec cette tenue, il devait se rendre à un mariage royal ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Écrit le 11.06.2017**

 _Prostitué – 134 mots :_

Elle tenait une taverne au sud de la citadelle d'Hyrule. Ça avait beau être un temps de paix, la clientèle se faisait tout de même de plus en plus rare. À un tel point qu'elle a presque dû mettre la clé sous la porte. Alors, pour redresser un peu ses économies et ses affaires, elle dû recourir au plus vieux métier du monde. Qu'on ne se le cache plus : Telma, gérante de la taverne de la Citadelle était, en plus d'être une tenancière de bar, devenue une prostituée. Ah, c'est sûr qu'avec ça, les affaires reprennaient ! Et cela même en dépit des comères de la Citadelle ! Et au début, c'en a étonné plus d'un ! Imaginez donc la première réaction de ce pauvre Link lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle, et de la bouche même de Telma !


	4. Chapter 4

**Écrit le 11.06.2017**

 _Éprouvette – 125 mots (sans compter la note de l'auteur, à titre informatif cela ferai 161 mots) :_

Depuis plusieurs jours, son sommeil était troublé. Elle ne pouvait plus dormir sans faire de cauchemars ou sans se réveiller tout le temps, faisant ainsi des quasi-nuits blanches. À un tel point qu'elle ne pouvait plus assumer ses fonctions de princesse héritière du trône et de dirigeante (car son père venait de mourir). Même son sauveur, pourtant si prompt à venir l'aider ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il tentait de l'épuiser par tous les moyens [note de l'auteur : ici, vous pouvez imaginer ce que vous voulez] mais rien n'y faisait. Alors, un beau jours, Zelda demanda à son médecin de lui préparer un remède pour soigner son sommeil. Après plusieurs jours de dur labeur et plusieurs nuits blanches, il apporta à la princesse une simple éprouvette rempli d'une très faible dose d'un mystérieuxx liquide qu'elle avala aussitôt. Son sommeil s'en trouva guérit. Cela est tout de même étrange, ne trouvez-vous pas, qu'une infime dose de remède puisse guérir de tels troubles ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Écrit le 11.06.2017**

 _Nuage – 115 mots :_

Dans les cieux, au-delà des nuages, se trouve la cité de la Déesse Hylia, où vivent deux « amis » d'enfance. Sur leurs beaux célestriers, ils font de longues promenades, qu'ils finissent en général dans leur cité. Ils sont vraiment inséparables, ces deux-là ! On peux dire qu'ils vivent sur leur nuage d'amitié ! Mais ils étaient loin de se douter qu'un jour, ils finiraient réellement par vivre sur un nuage ! Car un beau jour, lors d'une promenade à dos de célestriers, Zelda fit une chute. Son célestrier ainsi que Link tentèrent de la rattraper, en vain. Elle avait atteri sur un nuage ! Link et Zelda ne pouvant quitter leur nuage, ils décidèrent d'y vivre, d'amour ... et d'air frais !


	6. Chapter 6

**Écrit le 11.06.2017**

 _Héros – 126 mots :_

En un légendaire royaume nommé Hyrule, la légende raconte l'histoire de celui qui délivra la population du terrible Seigneur Du Malin. Il se nommait Link, on le nommait également le Héros du Temps. Grâce à l'appui des Déesses et de la Princesse, et grâce à la manipulation du Temps, il put vaincre celui qui tyrannisa ces belles terres sept ans durant. À la fin du combat final, au lieu de le renvoyer dans son époque, la Princesse Zelda prit les mains de Link et délicatement vint poser ses lèvres sur celles du Héros puis l'embrassa langoureusement. Si longtemps elle attentdit ce moment ! Désormais, Hyrule était sauvée, et malgré la mort du roi durant la tyrannie de Ganondorf, Hyrule accueillait un nouveau Roi et une nouvelle Reine.

J'espère que ça vous aura plût !


	7. Chapter 7

**Écrit le 18.06.2017**

 _Vitrine – 97 mots :_

Elle la voulait. Elle était là, à lécher cette vitrine, regardant cette robe de ses yeux écarquillés. Pour plaire à Link. Même si son corps n'était pas taillée pour. Zelda avait volé son Link ! Pour espérer le récupérer, elle bavait devant une vitrine, devant une robe. Une robe qu'elle, la princesse des Zoras, pourrait s'offrir, mais qu'elle ne pourrait pas mettre puisque cette robe était faite pour les hyliens. Si seulement cette saleté de vitrine n'avait pas attirée l'oeil de la Princesse Ruto ! Fichu bourg d'Hyrule, saleté de Princesse Zelda ! Son Link lui a été dérobée ! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Écrit le 18.06.2017**

 _Orchestre – 112 mots :_

Ils étaient là. Link eu l'idée de les engager. Il pensait qu'elle en serait heureuse. Ils étaient tous arrivés. Un orchestre entier jouerai ce soir pour l'anniversaire de la sublime princesse Zelda. Ils sont tous là, en train d'accorder leurs instruments. Les répétitions commencent. La musique est magnifique, Link pense de plus en plus que son idée ravira le coeur de Zelda ! Maintenant, les répétitions finissent, la fête commence. L'orchestre joue de son mieux, la musique est sublime. Il faut dire que Link les avait menacés ! La belle princesse Zelda en avait le coeur empli de joie et, en fin de soirée, dans un recoin sombre, elle embrassa son si doux héros ...


	9. Chapter 9

**Écrit le 18.06.2017**

 _Céramique – 97 mots :_

Elle était furieuse ! Elle avait tout cassé dans sa chambre ! Cette _c*****_ lui avait volé celui avec qui elle devait se marier ! La pauvre, même sa magnifique collection de pots en céramique y était passée ... bizarre, elle avait même recopiée celui qui entrait dans les maisons pour briser des pots en céramique ! Elle était si énervée ... elle en était à deux doigts de pleurer ! Ruto allait pleurer parce que cette garce de Zelda était avec son si beau Link ! La vie lui était alors si injuste ! Elle maudissait Zelda, elle la haïssait de toutes ses forces !


	10. Chapter 10

**Écrit le 18.06.2017**

 _Émerveillement – 71 mots :_

Elle était tout simplement émerveillée ! Un si beau corps ... Ils étaient allés se baigner au Lac Hylia. Lorsqu'il se déshabilla devant elle, elle fut époustouflée de ce corps si musclé, si bien sculpté ... Ça la faisait rêver ... Les songes, justement, elle en avait plein la tête ... Et, avouons-le, peu étaient catholiques, même voire aucun ! Ses pectoraux ... ce fessier ... admirative et pensive, voici l'état d'esprit dans lequel était Zelda devant le corps de Link !


	11. Chapter 11

**Écrit 01.07.2017**

 _Fromage – 101 mots :_

Ils étaient réputés en Hyrule. Oh, ça oui ! Un goût fabuleux, une odeur de paradis ... et un prix mini, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! 35 rubis les 2 kilos, pour une telle qualité, c'est donné ! Les fromages que fabriquaient Malon connaissaient une excellente réputation, tout aussi excellente que leur saveur ! Et grâce à cela, le petit ranch lonlon, situé au centre de la plaine d'Hyrule, était devenu célèbre même hors des frontières d'Hyrule ! Même Link en raffolait, à tel point que c'est lui qui avait fait connaître ces fromages à Zelda qui en mangeait désormais à chacun de ses repas !


	12. Chapter 12

**Écrit le 01.07.2017**

 _Surprise – 115 mots :_

La surprise était de taille pour Link ! Il ne s'attendait pas à cela,non vraiment pas. Sur le champ de bataille, où son ultime combat venait de se terminer, Zelda s'était approché doucement de Link et, enlaçant ses bras fin autour de lui, elle l'ambrassa. Link prit alors le temps de savourer cette belle et inattendue surprise. Cela le contenta comme récompense, et ce malgré tous les durs et grands efforts qu'il dût fournir. Mais il ne s'attendait encore moins à la suite des évènements. En effet, ils allèrent tous deux sur le dos d'Epona dans la plaine d'Hyrule, et Zelda voulu s'arrêter. La suite, je vous laisse l'imaginer, mais cette pause n'était pas pour discuter !


	13. Chapter 13

**Écrit le 01.07.2017**

 _Noir – 88 mots :_

Ganondorf était enfermé. Vaincu par ce misérable avorton ! Il était honteusement vaincu ! Mais désormais, il était enfermé dans un endroit noir, sombre, aussi noir que son âme. Cette absence d'éclairage faisait une impression de vide, comme le vide spatial, mais avec une absence d'étoiles et donc de luminosité. Ganondorf voulu, en ce jour plus que les autres, en ce jour plus que tout, tuer cet avorton tout de vert vêtu pour avoir été enfermé dans un endroit aussi sombre et, accessoirement, dans un endroit aussi froid et humide.


	14. Chapter 14

**Écrit le 08.07.2017**

 _Crier – 109 mots :_

Il voulait crier. Il l'avait perdue. Il avait pourtant sauvé son Royaume bien-aimé … Elle, elle l'avait renié … Renié son si doux Héros … Son cher et tendre … Pourtant, elle se voulait sévère lorsqu'un crime était commis … Il lui prit l'envie soudaine de crier. Il avait perdu l'amour de sa dulcinée. Mais par-dessus tout, elle l'avait condamné pour un si petit délit … Il ne s'était contenté que de voler une pomme, car il n'avait plus un seul rubis en poche. Plus un seul rubis pour se nourrir, lui, le Légendaire Héros Du Temps. IL avait du mal à se nourrir … Il avait envie de crier, contre Hyrule et contre sa dulcinée …


	15. Chapter 15

**Écrit le 08.07.2017**

 _Hésitation – 100 mots :_

Elle hésitait … Elle voulais le faire … Elle l'aimait. Ses sentiments pour LUI étaient trop forts. Elle rêvait de lui, elle vivait pour lui, elle respirait pour lui … La princesse Zelda aimait celui qui plus d'une fois lui avait sauvé la vie … Son cœur battait pour Link … Et pour cela, elle hésitait à lui demander en mariage. Elle désirait également de tout son cœur que ce soit LUI qui lui demande sa main … Elle hésita tant face à ce choix cornélien qu'elle n'en dormit plus, jusqu'à s'épuiser totalement. Mais elle réfléchissait encore et ne savait tout de même pas quoi faire …


	16. Chapter 16

**Écrit le 08.07.2017**

 _Brûlures – 106 mots :_

Il était à terre, il ne respirait que très faiblement. Il était assommé par les éclairs de son ennemi. Il avait des brûlures sur tout le corps. Il ne devait sa survie qu'à sa force, et à sa très grande chance aussi … Un Hylien normal, à l'âge de 10 ans, meurt sur le coup, avec ces éclairs et même s'il survit, ce ne serait guère que quelques minutes … Mais pas lui. Lui avait survécu. Le jeune Link, à l'âge de 10 ans, avait survécu aux éclairs de son pire ennemi, Ganondorf, et aux brûlures en résultants. Il avait vraiment un destin exceptionnel, rien que pour cela.


	17. Chapter 17

**Écrit le 16.07.2017**

 _Mélodie – 80 mots :_

Il lui fallait passer, pour lui permettre d'accomplir la suite de sa mission. Mais seulement, voilà, le problème était que Link devait, pour cela, entonner un chant, une mélodie, avec son ocarina. Rien de problématique, en soit. Mais il ne connaissait pas les notes de la mélodie en question. Alors il ne lui restait encore qu'à parcourir Hyrule tout entier, à la recherche d'une personne connaissant les précieuses notes de cette chanson, ou d'un mur où serait inscrites ces notes-là.


	18. Chapter 18

**Écrit le 16.07.2017**

 _Insecte – 107 mots :_

Encore un. Il venait d'attraper encore un insecte dans un de ses flacons. Il lui en fallait encore plein pour lier encore plus d'affinités avec Machaon. Il la trouvait trop insouciante, mais il voulait lier des affinités avec elle pour voler un peu de plaisir, un peu de bonheur. Mais seulement, voilà, elle était passionnée par les insectes. Et elle croyait avoir invité tous les insectes du beau et surtout très grand royaume d'Hyrule. Elle en était folle. Et c'est pour cela qu'il fallait à Link réunir tous ces petits êtres pour faire plaisir à la petite princesse des insectes … et puis aussi pour se faire plaisir.


	19. Chapter 19

**Écrit le 16.07.2017**

 _Talisman – 130 mots :_

Elle était en train de lui tendre un cadeau. Elle lui disait que ça lui porterait chance. Une petite fille avait accouru dans la rue pour aller offrir un talisman, qu'elle avait fabriqué toute seule, et avec ses petites mains ! Elle lui disait à peu près ces choses-là :

« Tenez, m'sieur Link, c'est pour vous ! C'est un talisman que j'ai fabriqué rien que pour vous ! Toute seule, et pour vous protéger du méchant Ganondorf ! »

La petite fille, en même temps, lui faisait un large sourire. Link ne pouvait être qu'attendri face à cela. Il prit le talisman et lui dit :

« - Merci beaucoup, petite, fit-il avec un large sourire.

\- Gardez-le avec vous pour toujours et il vous protègera pour toute la vie !

\- C'est promis, il ne me quittera jamais ! » dit-il tout attendrit.


	20. Chapter 20

**Écrit le 16.07.2017**

 _Sentiments – 110 mots :_

Elle avait réellement des sentiments pour lui. Elle l'aimait vraiment. Elle l'aimait et le haïssat. Elle le haïssait pour être aussi beau. Elle l'aimait par ce qu'il était aussi beau. Elle le haïssait parce qu'il était son Héros. Elle le haïssait parce qu'il lui avait sauvé plusieurs fois la vie. Elle l'aimait parce qu'il lui avait sauvé plusieurs fois sauvé la vie. Ses sentiments se trouvaient aux antipodes, étaient complètements opposés et complètement complémentaires. Complexes. Oui, ses sentiments étaient complexes. Elle nourrissait un amour fou et une haine folle envers le Héros Du Temps, et la sublime Princesse Zelda comptait bien un jour demander sa main au beau Héros Link !


	21. Chapter 21

**Écrit le 17.07.2017**

 _Escarpins – 97 mots :_

Il n'arrivait pas à marcher avec ça. Comme si un Goron avait déjà eu besoin de quelconques chaussures … Il avait droit à d'horribles escarpins. Lui, le grand Darunia, chef de la fière tribu Goron, était obligé de porter d'hideux escarpins pour la cérémonie du Héros Du Temps. Qui ne lui allaient pas et qui lui faisaient mal, de surcroît. Tout ça pour la cérémonie de son frère de sang … Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Darunia avait déjà mal aux pieds rien qu'en marchant avec ces horreurs alors qu'il n'avait pas encore quitté sa chambre !


	22. Chapter 22

**Écrit le 17.07.2017**

 _Mangeoire – 101 mots :_

Il devait absolument s'arrêter quelque part. Il le devait. Il était assoiffé. Il était également affamé. Tout comme sa jument. Il se dirigea alors vers le Ranch LonLon, pour espérer s'y reposer et espérer pouvoir y prendre tout son content d'eau et de nourriture. Bref, une halte pour espérer se restaurer. Il parcouru alors les dernières lieues jusqu'au Ranch LonLon. Il amena sa fidèle jument Epona jusqu'à la mangeoire pleine d'eau, qui se précipita sur le précieux liquide. Link était alors content de voir que sa jument pouvait enfin se restaurer. Pour ceci, il était content. Il avait des plaisirs simples.


	23. Chapter 23

**Écrit le 17.07.2017**

 _Égérie – 65 mots :_

Ils en faisaient l'égérie. L'égérie du Héros Du Temps. Ils voulaient le fêter. Lui, il était gêné par cela. Il avait sauvé Hyrule, certes, mais il ne méritait pas autant. Il était gêné de cette égérie qui lui était faite. Mais malgré cela, tout le peuple d'Hyrule lui était reconnaissant. Il fêtait son Héros. Ils leur était impenssable de ne pas le faire, selon eux.


	24. Chapter 24

**Écrit le 02.08.2017**

 _Planche – 88 mots :_

Il devait aider un vieil homme à rebâtir sa maison. Il devait commencer par abattre plusieurs arbres et les transporter, ce qui fut facile. Puis Link devait les façonner de manière à créer des planches. Saletés de planches, il en avait du mal, le beau Héros du Temps, à façonner des planches, et en plus, il en fallait une grande quantité. Et le vieux le regardait, d'un air satisfait, content qu'on l'aide, content qu'IL l'aide. Il suait à grosses gouttes, le soleil brûlait autant que le chantait Prévert.


	25. Chapter 25

**Écrit le 02.08.2017**

 _Spirale – 82 mots :_

Il était entré dans une spirale infernale. Il sauvait Hyrule à chaque fois … et à chaque fois il n'avait pas le temps d'aller voir la princesse. Et à chaque fois il était déçu, triste. Il en avait marre de tout cela. Chacune des occasions ratées d'avec la Princesse Zelda plantait un poignard à chaque fois plus long dans le coeur du jeune et beau Héros Du Temps. La dernière de ces occasions ratées planta plusieurs coups d'épée dans le coeur de Link.


	26. Chapter 26

**Écrit le 02.08.2017**

 _Cyanure – 108 mots :_

Il le regrettait. Mais il devait le faire. Comment pouvait-il faire autrement ? La belle, la magnifique, la superbe, la sublime Princesse Zelda était atteinte d'une maladie incurable qui la condamnait, de toutes façons. Mais elle souffrait terriblement, horriblement. Cela était insoutenable. Le jeune Héros Du Temps était impuissant face à cela. Il ne pouvait rien y faire sauf … C'est vrai, il y avait pensé de nombreuses fois … Il avait pensé à abréger les souffrances de la Princesse Zelda. Alors il voulu le faire sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte mais aussi sans qu'on puisse le soupçonner LUI. Alors il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution : le cyanure.


	27. Chapter 27

**Écrit le 02.09.2017**

 _Malice – 116 mots :_

Un sourire malicieux se dessinait sur son doux visage. Il était venu dans sa chambre, lui qui ne se doutait de rien. Elle, elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire de son doux héros. Elle savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus lui tenir tête sous peine d'être exécuté. La Princesse avait fait mander son doux héros, lui qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps, elle qui attendait tant ce moment. Lorsqu'il franchit le pas de la porte de sa chambre, la jeune femme lui demanda de la verrouiller. Puis ce douce malice se dessinait sur le visage de la jeune Princesse. Cela eut le don de surprendre le jeune homme, puis de lui faire atteindre le Paradis.


	28. Chapter 28

**Écrit le 02.09.2017**

 _Vindicatif – 111 mots :_

C'était impensable, c'était impressionnant ! Comme elle pouvait être aussi rancunière, aussi vindicative. Elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement être jalouse, comme tout le monde ? Non ? Il fallait aussi qu'elle soit aussi folle, aussi parano ? Elle aimait Link, bon sang, elle l'aimait ! Alors elle décida un jour de passer à l'acte ! Sa jalousie et sa rancune accumulée lentement, elle alla se venger de cette pimbêche de Zelda qui lui avait volé SON Link ! Si longtemps, elle attendait ça ! Alors, tout simplement et tout discrètement, à un banquet, sans rien montrer de ses émotions, la Princesse Des Zoras, Ruto, mit du poison dans le verre de la Princesse Héritière du Trône D'Hyrule, Zelda.


	29. Chapter 29

**Écrit le 02.09.2017**

 _Sourire – 111 mots :_

Le héros avait vaincu son ennemi de toujours encore une fois. Il avait un nouvelle fois sauvé la princesse Zelda. Zelda, apaisée, offrit à son beau Link un sourire avant de s'écrouler. Devant une Tour en ruine, devant le cadavre d'un Ennemi vaincu, devant un Héros vainqueur, une Princesse s'écroula. Link accouru vers elle, le temps passant pour lui trop lentement. Il se précipita vers sa princesse, et la rattrapa. Pour récompense, elle lui offrit le plu beau de ses sourires. Cette si douce vue lui réchauffa et lui réconforta le coeur. En guise de réponse, il déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple.


	30. Chapter 30

**Écrit le 09.09.2017**

 _Légalité – 137 mots :_

Il avait fait régner l'ordre et l'égalité sur ces belles terres. Il avait en quelques année éradiqué le mal le plus infâme d'Hyrule. Seulement, il restait encore des malfrats. Certes, il étaient très loin d'êtres aussi malfaisant que Le Seigneur Du Malin, mais ils causaient un tort terrible à la popultion des Terres D'Hyrule. Il y avait un commerce illégal d'une certaine marchandise qui s'était formé. Link, qui était devenu le chef de la Garde D'Élite Du Royaume, avait vite fait le rapprochement avec la recrudescence d'empoisonnement ces temps-ci. Il avait découvert le repaire des contrebandiers. Il allait donc leur apprendre bien poliment, donc à grand coups de pieds au cul, la légalité. Et il allait aussi leur apprendre de ne plus faire de contrebande et de trafic de Cyanure ni en Hyrule, ni nlle part ailleurs.


	31. Chapter 31

**Écrit le 22.10.2017**

 _Macaque – 100 mots :_

On venait de lui offrir un animal pour son anniversaire. Un animal exotique, la personne ayant fait ce geste pensant que cela aurait pu faire plaisir à la princesse. Il avait été mit dans une cage et exposé dans le zoo royal. Il s'agissait d'un macaque. Plus elle y repensait, plus elle pensait également à une chanson qui fut chantée lors de la soirée, racontant l'histoire d'un puissant quadrupède s'étant échappé de sa cage on ne sait comment et ayant souillé un juge, qu'il avait préféré à une vielle femme. C'est là qu'elle était heureuse de ne pas être magistate.


	32. Chapter 32

**Écrit le 28.10.2017**

 _Théâtre – 102 mots :_

Elles devaient jouer le soir même devant la belle Princesse Zelda. Elles devaient être parfaites. Elles devaient êtres irréprochables. Elles ne devaient commettre aucune erreur. Elles ne devaient commettre aucune fausse note. Une compagnie, une troupe de théâtre uniquement composées de femmes, devaient jouer le soir même devant la Princesse Zelda, en son honneur, à l'occasion de son anniversaire. Elles éprouvaient encore bien des difficultés avec leurs rôles, et c'était bien là que se logeait le problème. Qu'allaient-elles donc bien faire alors ? C'était presque impossible de faire quelque chose de bien, et elles risquaient très fortement de perdre leur emploi !


	33. Chapter 33

**Écrit le 28.10.2017**

 _Epona – 103 mots :_

Elle accompagnait, depuis longtemps déjà, ce jeune garçon entièrement vêtu de vert. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle accompagnait le Héros D'Hyrule, le Héros Du Temps sur les routes, les vallons et les plaines du Royaume, sans jamais, Ô Grand Jamais, faillir à sa mission. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Laisse moi te répondre par une question : comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Ce que je sais, en revanche, et pas des moindres, c'est que cette jeune jument était fidèle à son maître, car Epona était l'amie de Link. Et l'amitié était pour Link l'une des choses les plus précieuses au monde.


	34. Chapter 34

**Écrit le 06.01.2018**

 _Ignorance – 100 mots :_

« Espèce d'ignorant … »

Zelda soufflait doucement ces mots à l'oreille de son aimé. Elle se tenait devant le Héros Du Temps. Sa quête était désormais terminée, la paix était revenue sur Hyrule. Zelda en profita naturellement pour enfin pouvoir faire ses avances à son aimé. Elle ne contrôla plus toutes les pulsions qu'elle retenait depuis si longtemps. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le couvrir de baisers, ne sachant plus ce qu'elle faisait, tandis que ses mains s'attaquaient déjà à des aventures interdites. Link ne comprenait pas cette réaction. La princesse n'avait de cesse de lui rappeler son ignorance sur le sujet.


	35. Chapter 35

**Écrit le 06.01.2018**

 _Soirée – 100 mots :_

Cela fut long. Son attente. Une partie de la soirée. La Princesse, d'habitude si patiente, perdait ses nerfs peu à peu. Le retard de son aimé l'agaçait au plus haut point lorsque retard il y avait, mais là, c'en était trop. Beaucoup trop. Cela ne pouvait plus durer, son âme et son corps ne supportant plus cette attente. Le Héros, quant à lui, savait son retard et la rage que cela allait causer à la Princesse. Il ne savait que faire contre cela. Au tout dernier moment, il trouva ce la solution. In extremis. Un simple baiser, une simple soirée.


	36. Chapter 36

**Écrit le 06.01.2018**

 _Tentative – 100 mots :_

La tentative du jeune homme était vaine. Il voulait repousser la Princesse sans la brusquer mais il ne le pouvait. Ah … Quelle douce sensation … Link sentit les doigts de Zelda se balader sur son entre-jambe déjà dressée … Quelle bonne sensation … Au fil de leur ébat, les doigts de la Princesse remplacée par l'endroit le plus secret et le plus sacré de son corps … Quelle délicieuse sensation … De doux bruits sortaient des bouches des deux amants dans des mouvements si ardemments excécutés … Puis vint le moment suprême de l'acte … Cet instant survint dans de puissants râles de plaisir … Un moment inoubliable …


	37. Chapter 37

**Écrit le 06.01.2018**

 _Débauche – 100 mots :_

Link était entré en ce lieu innocemment mais en ressorti en laissant cette innocence dans cet endroit. Un lieu de débauche et de luxure, autrement dit, une maison close. La grande fée l'y aurait soi-disant envoyé en mission. Il était vrai qu'il s'agissait d'une mission et qu'il y fut allé sur ordre de la grande fée, mais connaissez-vous son ordre de mission ? Il est bien trop honteux mais aisé de le deviner en effet, vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'il y allait pour un rendez-vous galant avec la Princesse. Laissez donc votre imagination faire son œuvre. Allez-y, faites.


	38. Chapter 38

**Écrit le 21.02.2018**

 _Boucle – 100 mots :_

Le jeune homme était tombé dans une boucle infernale. La famille royale avait promis de cacher l'identité du Héros Du Temps, ils avaient tenus parole. Mais une personne avait révélé cette information et voilà que le Roi avait dû fixer une semaine de festivités chaque année pour commémorer la victoire du blond contre Ganon. Mido. C'était lui qui avait révélé au grand jour le nom du sauveur. Link détestait qu'on le célèbre. Cela se révélait une réelle torture pour lui. Zelda cachait sous son air autoritaire au peuple le moyen qu'elle utilisait pour que Link puisse plus aisément supporter cela.


	39. Chapter 39

**Écrit le 21.02.2018**

 _Géant – 100 mots :_

En quoi il pouvait être plus intéressant que lui ? En quoi Link pouvait-il intéresser plus Saria que Mido ? Cela était un mystère pour le chef du Village Kokiri. Il ne supportait pas ce « géant ». Oui. Géant. C'était le surnom que Mido avait choisi pour désigner le Héros Du Temps. Depuis que le blond était dans son berceau, le rouquin savait que Link n'était pas un kokiri normal mais il était loin de se douter que ce n'était pas un kokiri tout court. Dès lors qu'il eût vent de la nouvelle, le rouquin détestait encore plus celui qui avait délivré Hyrule.


	40. Chapter 40

**Écrit le 21.02.2018**

 _Parallèle – 100 mots :_

Il en revenait. Il revenait de ce monde parallèle à Hyrule. Il s'agissait d'un Royaume en tous points ressemblant à Hyrule mais il s'agissait du côté qui avait été totalement envahie par le mal. Ce royaume avait pour nom Lorule. Hilda, la princesse de ces terres, avait demandé par télépathie à Link de sauver son royaume, chose qu'il avait acceptée mais il avait désormais deux royaumes à sauver, situés dans des mondes qui sont parallèles. Il se demandait bien comment il allait faire pour réaliser cet exploit, cela lui donnerait bien du fil à retordre. Pauvre de lui, pauvre Link.


End file.
